random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki (film)
Random-ness Wiki is a concept film by CCs and Cream. It is supposed to be an animated musical film (what you think that the movie traditionally, computer-generated, or even variety-mix animated is up to you). This movie will be pitched by CCs himself to the Walt Disney Animation Studios when he grows up. (Of course, he's jk.) The movie is about when a day for CCs and Cream was going to get any weirder, or just basically plain random, he stumbles upon a mystical pocket watch that manipulates time through the use of the user. It is stated that the past is featured the most, then the future, and lastly, the present. Plot CCs and Cream has been dreaming about wanting more and that his life wanting to be a lively adventure. CCs' mom tells him his grandparents and the many generations before them were like him and that he should go explore more like exploring the past. CCs remembers that he has to go to a RIBz meeting. On his way there, he stumbles upon a pocket watch. He notices that there were some mystical features in the clock. He flashes out, remembering he has to go the RIBz meeting. When CCs gets to the meeting, he finds a new member in the RIBz, Tornadospeed, who claims that CCs' friends, Alternate Phineas and MarioPhineas76, just kidnapped him so that there could be a fourth member. CCs says to let TS go and starts to show the members the pocket watch he found. They didn't care. Once CCs starts to play around with the watch, a purple portal appeared, catching Alt and MP's attention. As it turns out, it was TS's pocket watch and it turns out that he was from the future. The four went through the portal and time traveled back to the future. CCs, Alt, MP, and TS have arrived at the future. TBA Production The idea when CCs and Cream wanted to make a movie based off of this wiki. The plot was supposed to be based off of a real event (like when user Tornadospeed entered the Rebecca Black Brotherhood), but the ideas were either too simplistic or complicated to be adapted into the movie. In the end, CCs and Cream ultimately decided that the plot wouldn't have to do with any real event. Because of the variety of different genres of songs found in the movie, the plot was redesigned to be about time traveling with the songs being sung in the most fitting time era. It was stated that the scenery and design for the past setting is mostly inspired by Disney's adaptions of Beauty and the Beast and The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the present setting being inspired by backgrounds of Oliver's Company and Ratatouille, and finally the future inspired by the TRON franchise. It is confirmed that the film would be a trilogy and that the film series would eventually lead up to The Bunker, story-wise. Songs # "Prologue" by CCs and Cream # "Once Upon My Imagination" by CCs and Cream # "CCs' Family Trees" by CCs and Cream, Jim Cummings, Lea Salonga, Tina Fey, and Mandy Moore, and Craig Ferguson # "The RIBz Autotune Show" by CCs and Cream, Alternate Phineas, and MarioPhineas76 (with additional forced "speak-singing" by Tornadospeed) # "It's Friday and It's Me" by Rebecca Black # "Mochlum's Scientific Polka" by Mochlum # "In my World" song by MarioPhineas76 # "Australia's Beauty" by Alternate Phineas and Rebecca Black # "Pathway to Freedom" by CCs and Cream # "Yeah, It's an Epic Chase" by Wazzumplmc11 # "Once Upon My Imagination (Reprise)" by CCs and Cream # "Finale" by cast # "Once Upon My Imagination (end credits)" by Peabo Bryson Trivia * Elements found in the Disney Renaissance is seen in this film. ** Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise return as directors. (Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *** Gary Trousdale returns to Disney just for this film. ** This movie is a musical-animated film. (Every Disney Renaissance movie except The Rescuers: Down Under) ** Alan Menken returned as composer once again. (The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules) ** Stephen Schwartz return as lyricist. (Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** David Odgen Stiers has been casted into the movie. (Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Peabo Bryson sings the end credits song once again. (Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin) * Three of Pixar's running gags are also found in this movie. ** John Ratzenberger has been casted into the movie. (Every Pixar movie) ** A113 is seen in the movie. (Every Pixar movie) ** The Luxo Ball makes a cameo. (Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2) Cast Present * CCs and Cream as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Kh2cool as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * Logankart2000 as himself * JBWikia9000 as himself * Alyson Stoner as CCs and Cream's GERLFREEEND * Tina Fey as CCs and Cream's sister #1 * Mandy Moore as CCs and Cream's sister #2 * Wyatt Hall as CCs and Cream's imaginary younger brother * Jim Cummings as CCs and Cream's dad * Lea Salonga as CCs and Cream's mom * Craig Ferguson as CCs and Cream's uncle * Susan Egan as CCs and Cream's auntie * Rebecca Black as herself * Justin Bieber as himself * Dee Bradley Baker as Gummy the Platypus (AwesomeCartoonFan01's platypus) * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap Past * MissingNo. as himself * Banjosnape as himself * David Odgen Stiers as Captain of the Guards * Charles Kimbrough as Guard #1 * Jason Alexander as Guard #2 * John Ratzenberger as circus leader * Frank Welker as Stallious (CCs and Cream's horse) Future * Maxwell the scribblenaut as himself * Mochlum as the incredibly rich person in the future who has a large airship and helps everyone * CompliensCreator00 as himself * Tornadospeed as himself * Jim Parsons as Scientist * Haley Joel Osment as Sora (cameo; KH1 incarnation) * Hayden Panettierre as Kairi (cameo; KH1 incarnation) * David Gallagher as Riku (cameo; KH1 incarnation) Unknown * MrJoshbumstead * NermalTheBunny * Redsox1099 * Gray Pea Shooter * VManJustice * Wazzumplmc11 * J.Severe * Fredthefish * Redsox1099's pet snail * Tom Kenny as TBA * Rowan Atkinson as TBA * Daveigh Chase as TBA * Alec Baldwin as TBA * Paige O'Hara as TBA * Robby Benson as TBA Navigaton |previous = None |next = Random-ness Wiki II }} Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:Movies Category:The Bunker